


counting sheep, falling asleep

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun wants to sleep and kiss jongin. not necessarily in that order. <strike>jongin just wants to sleep.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	counting sheep, falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble based on the prompt left in my ask from anon: _"sekai sleepy kisses after the mama awards!!!!!!!!!!"_

after performing four songs at the mama awards, sehun can feel the fatigue attacking his body, his eyes threatening to weld themselves shut. he can feel the heavy weight of jongin’s head as he snores gently, using sehun’s shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

_“i don’t want it, i just need my sehun cushion. it’s the most comfortable of all.”_ sehun smiles as he recalls jongin’s words when sehun had offered the other a pillow. it would’ve been more convincing if jongin wasn’t massaging his neck at the same time, but the sentiment was there and that’s all that mattered to sehun.

they finally reach the hotel, just past three am. sehun calls out jongin’s name in a whisper, careful not to startle him awake. the sleeping man stirs slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. with the other members already out of the vehicle, sehun and jongin are the last two remaining in the car.

sehun attempts to wake jongin again, this time accompanied with a gentle shake. “jongin, we’re back at the hotel.”

he doesn’t move a muscle.

“nini, wake up,” sehun says a little louder, his fingers caressing jongin’s cheek.

jongin nuzzles deeper into the crook of sehun’s neck, his eyes clenching shut. a wide grin creeps on sehun’s face as he gazes affectionately at jongin’s handsome features. with the knowledge that they’ll be dragged out of the car by the earlobe if they take too long to exit, sehun slips his away from the other and catches his head with his hands. cradling jongin’s cheeks between his palms, sehun presses a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead before peppering light kisses down his nose. bringing their lips together, sehun runs his tongue across jongin’s bottom lip, and when the other’s mouth slowly parts open, he wastes no time slipping his wet muscle in.

sehun closes his eyes, feeling jongin’s lips pressing against his own in slow and languid motions. he mirrors the slow pace so they move in tandem, a dance of perfect synchronisation.

sehun feels tired, oh so tired. his body is shutting down on him and he can feel himself drifting into unconsciousness. _just one second longer_ , he tells himself. one more second and he’ll end the lip lock, drag jongin out of the car and upstairs to their hotel room.

_just one more second._

_okay, two seconds._

_three seconds._

 

 

 

a bright flash of light startles sehun, his eyes jerking wide open. feeling disorientated, he rubs his eyes which only makes his vision worse. blinking away the phosphenes, he groans when he realises that someone just took a photo of jongin and him.

“they were _sleeping_ on each other’s faces!” baekhyun exclaims excitedly, running back to the other members to report the position in which he had found the two maknaes in. passing his phone to jongdae who in turn shows chanyeol, sehun’s ears are filled with raucous laughter.

“this is going on our wall of shame!” sehun hears chanyeol’s deep voice bellowing, followed by a series of high fives. feeling a hot flush of embarrassment, he looks over at jongin who has somehow managed to snooze through the entire ordeal.

drawing his face closer to the other with every intention to seal their lips together once more, sehun is interrupted by a scowling kyungsoo. “ah, ah! no more kissy kissy faces, go to your room already!” he scolds, pulling sehun out of the car. he frowns when he sees jongin deep in slumber.

“yeah, i’m not dragging him upstairs. that’s your job as his boyfriend,” kyungsoo says flatly, retreating to the hotel.

sighing deeply, sehun leans over jongin and unbuckles his seatbelt. just as sehun tries to figure out how to lug an unconscious man out of the vehicle and a couple of hundred feet across the car park, jongin’s eyes slowly flutter open.

feeling a pair of arms snake around his waist, enveloping him into a tight embrace and a warm breath in his ear, sehun hears jongin whisper, “just one more second and then we’ll go upstairs.”

_just one more second._

_okay, two seconds._

_three seconds._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ❥ __[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)


End file.
